Zero Hour Invasion
by venganz
Summary: Omar is a GLA worker who is forced to be a part of a secret operation. What will he do? Find out! Please review!
1. A snowy op

Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour

Invasion fanfic

Chapter 1

A snowy Operation

GLA worker Omar Abdullah was working on building a Palace for a brand new GLA base in the Liaoning provincial region in Northern China.

It was snowing hardly, filling the land with a mystic white feel. Command wished for the base to be build thoroughly and be up and running in the next 24 hours. It was all part of the new GLA high patriarch Ramesh Jackal's new agenda and plan in the grueling war against the Chinese war machine.

Omar observed the rest of the GLA base. Rebels were going on daily patrols. Quad cannons were always being armed and rearmed. Stealth crews were moving about, ready at moments notice to cover up the base in case of Chinese air patrols. Rocket buggies were being assembled and collected.

Then Omar looked at the vast snowy landscape beyond. This Chinese land was so fertile. He could never imagine going out there. "I need some action" Omar thought to himself as he shivered. Workers were never given good clothing to wear. The entire budget was given to the actual army so it can effectively fight the global oppressors. "The cause is just" Omar reminded himself. He forced himself to continue working and brave the intense cold.

Just then, a rebel by the name of Aziz Kazizzm approached Omar. "Are you almost finished Omar?" he asked. 'Oh you must wait. This is hard work…" the worker replied. "Anyway we must report to the Command Center after you are done, I think that Jackal has a mission for us." Aziz said. "Why me? I am but a simple villager, I must collect supplies" Omar questioned. "Ugh Omar we will have the others do that. For now, they requested a worker and I chose you because I know you". 'OK fine Aziz" Omar replied. Secretly, Omar was glad to have an Op rather than his boring daily duties of building and collecting supplies.

Just then the Palace was finished. 'C'mon Omar lets go." Aziz firmly said. The two walked calmly over to the large dome shaped Command Center. Omar was thrilled. Peasants were not allowed to enter the Center. Also it was an excuse to get out of the freezing cold.

The two entered inside. There was a large atrium that seemed to go up a thousand feet. In this lobby, Omar saw some more GLA warriors probably called for the same reason.

This place was quite luxurious compared to the more third world appearance of the

outside base. "I guess that the leaders live in luxury' Omar said to Aziz chuckling. Aziz replied "Quiet! Never say that about the leaders, Allah is granting them power to lead us to victory"

The secretary assembled them and led them into a new room. This room was dark and had a large board room table. At the head of the table sat a dark figure, garbed in a fancy army general uniform. "This must be Jackal" Omar thought. "Sit down" Jackal ordered.

Everybody sat down in their respected seats. Omar was happy in the fact that he was part of something. 'Let us begin." Jackal said as he pulled out a large topographic map of the area. "As you can see, there is a key Chinese base northwest of our position about 20 miles away. Luckily they haven't discovered that we are here. This gives us a

surprise advantage. This base contains 4 nuclear reactors that power this entire province that must be taken out. Chinese patrols constantly watch these cold hills so we can't mass

up a full scale assault yet. If we do now we will lose our first strike advantage. The Chinese base isn't very well guarded except for four gattling cannons placed discreetly on these four positions' he said as he pointed to four spots on the map. 'Our scouts have confirmed that there are not many units there but all four cannons are operational. These will slow our progress and is the only threat for our invasion." He continued. "There is one lone military reactor in the corner of the base that can power down these gattling cannons if destroyed."

He pointed to one lone man in a turban sitting in a corner of the table. "This is Amr Ismail, an experienced Technical driver who served with us during the campaigns in Europe. I have decided to make all of you a strike force to serve Allah's will and complete this objective. Ismail will drive you deep into this base to take this target out". "We have a fully scavenged technical ready for use as well as the legendary GPS scrambler technology. This will insure that you are not seen and can still finish the op discreetly. Once the cannons are powered down, we will have enough scorpions and quad cannons to finish the base completely in an assault. Any questions folks?" Jackal finished. Everyone nodded no. "Ok let us pray to Allah for the success of this mission."

Everyone got up and left the room and was headed to a mosque section of the command center. "It was a lot better than the one that the workers had at the supply stash" Omar thought. After prayers were finished, the group went back outside to the blistering cold.

There was a magnificent technical standing right outside. "Climb in' Aziz said. Amr was already sitting in the drivers' seat, revving up the engine. One RPG trooper, one saboteur, and one sniper climbed in first, followed by Aziz and then Omar. A man was operating the fully upgraded technical turret, which could have blown tanks out of the sky.

"There are some supplies in the back in which to build a tunnel." Ismail said as he

pointed to Omar. "You will likely be building a tunnel near their base. Make sure that stealth is on when doing so." He continued. "Ok I will" Omar replied.

Soon they were off, the Technical moving at about 70 mph, but as quiet as a cougar; about to catch it's prey. They could not use the heater inside the vehicle for fear of getting detected by the Chinese. This made the men ambiguously cold inside the tech. The vast snowy plain before them was a sight to see, and it was sparkling and shining. It was one of the most beautiful things Omar had ever seen, even though the butterflies in his stomach kept him from truly appreciating the surroundings.

Omar observed the others in the car. There was Aziz of course, but then there were 3

more men. There was an RPG trooper. His name was Jannah Habibi. He had strict orders not to leave the technical unless they were discovered or a tank came their way. He was the only one who couldn't stealth himself so he was only to be used at desperate times.

Then there was the saboteur, called Mohammed Kaif, who was an expert at disabling buildings. He was to be the one to power down the reactor. Kaif had no ways of defending himself, but he had Aziz as an escort.

The third man was a mysterious mercenary, by the name of Jarmen Kell. He was an expert at sniping and camouflage. This man had killer eyes and a look of steel. Not much was known about Jarmen, but he wasn't one you would want to mess around with. Omar was glad that he was here and on his side.

No one really talked much for the journey, and it contributed to the nervousness in Omar. "This could be my death" Omar thought.

Soon enough, the base was within viewing distance. Many Chinese troops were scattered around the snow laden fields, and patrols dotted the vast tundra. The technical slowed to a crawl, moving cautiously. "Amr really is a good driver" Omar thought to himself.

They avoided a few Red Guard and gattling tanks near the entrance. They kept moving. "Ok, find an empty spot in a corner" Jackal said via intercom. Amr scanned the base. By now they were smack dab in the middle of the Chinese base. Omar could see the Barracks, war Factory, and even an Airfield. Something the GLA could never have.

"Ok Omar, make sure the stealth is on and build the tunnel quickly." Amr commanded. "We have seven Quads on standby they are moving right under your position. Jackal radioed. "When your tunnels done they can come out.' Aziz told Omar.

Eventually Jarmen Kell just got out of the van and vanished. Omar's heart sank. He felt safe with him around. "He'll be fine' Jannah said out of the blue.

Aziz loaded his AK-47 with a fresh cartridge and braced himself. "Ok build the tunnel here" Jackal ordered as the technical came to a complete stop. Omar became very scared. It was his turn now. "Good luck my friend" Aziz said.

Omar opened the door and jumped out as if he was Para dropping from a plane. He was in an empty wing of the base that had not much around it. His feet buried into the hyper

cold winter snow. He could see in the distance the main wing, where all of the important buildings were located. Omar carefully began to lay the scaffolding for his tunnel network. "So far so good" Omar thought. He began placing the bricks into place and slowly was building the tunnel. "There are seven quads right under your position Omar' Jackal said on Omar's personal intercom. "May Allah help me' Omar thought.

Omar only began digging the hole when a patrol of 4 minigunners were headed toward his position. Omar began to panic. "Ok I turned stealth on, so he won't see it from afar" Omar thought to himself. The minigunners though were heading Omar's way! They would see for sure if they got really close. They were speaking thick Chinese which sounded like gibberish to Omar. They seemed to know that there was a tunnel because they were headed right toward the tunnel! He would definitely have 100 bullets riddled in his chest if those men got here.

Chinese sergeant Lin Yu Wen strided towards an empty corner of the Shenyang Lao shi army base. He was the head of the patrol group 371. He glanced at his three men, tired and sleepy. It was a boring day. Nothing much happened. This wasn't a very entertaining life. He would have rather been back in his loft in Shanghai, with loads of chicks, and his wine cooler. This wasn't the life for him. He wanted action. Something he rarely got. His group was told to investigate some activity in this corner of the base. "It's probably nothing" one of the privates said. "You're probably right. These stupid low tech radars catch anything, including simple leaves rustling" Lin replied. "We need better equipment if we want to become anything like the mighty USA" another man said.

The men slowly approached the area. Lin sighed "Come on guys lets get this over with". He patted his bulky minigun and holstered it. They did a quick check and walked around a bit. "Hey look at this' a trooper hollered. He pointed to a small hole in the ground, coupled with a bunch of bricks. Lin could make out a snowy scaffold there. "Let's take a closer look" Lin said.

As the four moved closer, a shadow appeared. A quick one. Lin was confused "What the heck was that?" he said out loud. Pretty soon, a M12A3 bullet zinged right into one of the minigunner's brain. He fell to the ground dead. The other two began to panic and started running. They were picked off one by one. "There's a sniper around here" Lin thought. He quickly pulled out his radio and said "There's an unknown sniper here, and he's guarding someth…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He fell to the ground blood spattered with a bullet right in the center of his heart.

Omar was amazed at after he saw the bodies fall. He was saved. He made out the silhouette of Jarmen Kell in the distance. His skills saved him today. "Now to finish the tunnel" Omar said to himself. "A full battalion of scorpions are all massed at the front of the base, battle ready." Jackal harked through the intercom.

Pretty soon, Omar could make out a technical coming his way. Though one fact filled him with dread. It wasn't stealthed! Amr must have gotten caught. They were moving at a fast speed toward Omar. Amr quickly braked to a stop and hollered "Get in!" with a very rushed tone. Omar quickly hopped in and the tech was off again. Everyone was still there that was before, even Jarmen. "We have powered down the gattling cannons, but we ended up getting caught." Jannah said. "There was a listening outpost and we failed to detect" Mohammed continued. "What about the tunnel?" Omar asked. "Forget about it. The quads have left and joined with the scorpion battalion" Aziz replied.

Chinese AAA general Lu Ming was sitting calmly in his office in the Command Center of the Lao shi base. Ming was a very respectable general in the People's Liberation Army, and served for over 35 years. He won many battles versus the GLA and contributed to the victories in Europe. Ever since the ceasefire with the GLA, he was stationed here in a remote base far in the bowels of Manchuria. He yearned for another battle to fight. Now he just heard the news of an unknown sniper and a technical jeep within his midst. These were common GLA units. Could it possibly be that GLA was attacking? Ming called out to his secretary. "Show me the camera feeds of the air patrols of the past 24 hours". Immediately in the TV screen next to him, Ming saw comprehensive video of all of the surrounding areas. There was a big weakness to the GLA's stealth tactics in snow. When they cover up a building, it will make a splotch of blue instead of the thick white color of snow. Ming spotted this exact formation at a mountainous area close to the base. "There they are…the GLA are here" Ming said with a smile. "Scour the base for stealth units and cover the exits. Prepare for battle" Ming ordered. General Lu Ming smiled. Now was a time to fight.

The technical was zooming now, passing many hostile units. A helix could be seen in the sky. "Oh shit. Helix coming from out back." Mohammed yelled. Amr swerved onto a road and began zooming. Omar could see the man on the back firing the technical's turret at the oncoming aircraft. "Amr, take the rocky road out of the left wing and leave the base through the mountain pass. There will be a tunnel there. Sending coordinates. The assault force is on its way" Jackal said through the intercom. "Ok im going" Amr replied. Amr sped down the road, avoiding constant enemy fire and rockets from the helix. Omar was wild with fear as he sat along the bumpy ride. The van skidded off road to avoid two oncoming battlemasters that were approaching. The base was now on high alert and it was a true chase.

The looming mountains of Tian Shan gleaming in the distant snowy night. That was there goal. To get there to safety. The pass was very close. But one terrible fact remained. The helix was still on their tail and was gaining on them. Also a new terror emerged, blocking the pass. An Emperor Overlord was stationed, aiming its massive turrets and

the tiny technical. "Oh fuck" Amr hollered. Amr drove off of the track to the pass and began driving up the rocky slope of the mountainside. "Are you crazy?" Jannah yelled. "It's the only way" Amr yelled. "Im going to die!" Omar thought. He saw that the man in the back manning the turret was dead, killed by helix fire. The Emperor heated up its turrets and prepared to fire. Amr continued driving straight up the mountain. Eventually, the Emperor fired! Amr swerved quickly to avoid the fire. The blast was dodged but made the technical flip a whole 360 degrees! By the time it landed, Omar saw a huge scorch mark in the area where it hit.

They kept moving but they were far from safe. The emperor began to heat up its guns and helix kept flying closer! Also added to the problem was that Jannah, Mohammed, and Aziz had blood all over their faces. They died in the flip. Amr, Omar, and Jarmen were the only ones left. Things looked really grim. Omar was certain of his death. The remembered his wife and two twin boys and his cozy little home in Riyadh. He felt a tear come to his eye. He hoped that Allah would keep his family safe. Just then, The Helix turned and flew off. Also the emperor was also turning. 'Allah save us, what is going on?" Omar asked. Just the Jackal radioed in. "The assault has commenced! We are gaining ground!'. That explains why the two Chinese units were turning around. Amr continued speeding towards the coordinates from Jackal.

Scorpion tanks and Quad cannons flooded the Chinese base and were demolishing everything in their path. The tide of war had turned to the GLA. The Chinese couldn't hold off against the GLA forces. Victory was certain.

Lu Ming was pacing in the command room of the command center. "What the fuck is going on out there!" he asked his secretary Lin Zhong impatiently. 'We seem to be losing. Our gattling cannons were powered down. And many of our units were away." She replied. 'Fuck' Ming replied. This was his chance for action and he was LOSING? This couldn't be happening. He was caught off guard. Pretty soon, a Red Guard trooper entered the room in a rush. "General, we are rapidly losing our buildings! We are trying to coordinate an effective resistance outside this building. We have 4 battlemasters and two gattling tanks. We won't hold out. We were caught off guard sir." The trooper said. "Damn…" Ming replied. "We have to get you out of here now!" The secretary yelled. 'There's an armored transport helix still in the airfield as well as a squad of MiGs." The Red Guard said. "Let's move there. There's an American armored transport humvee at the back. Lets move" The secretary said. The three ran off.

Soon they arrived at the airfield. Lu Ming saw smoke and fire at the part of the base in which he left. He was sad at seeing so much of his own people die. It was his first true defeat. But that didn't matter now. His only goal was to escape. Or he would be dead.

Lu Ming and Lin Zhong jumped into the helix and closed the shaft. The pilots began to stage and fly into the air. Also the squads of MiGs were taking off. Eventually this Chinese air unit was airborne, and was flying toward Beijing Central Command. "The GLA had risen again" Lu Ming thought. Now was time for action.

It was all but defeat for the GLA tonight. They managed to level a whole Class 5 Chinese base to the ground. Omar was back at the base reporting to Jackal in the Command Center. "Thank Allah!" Omar said aloud. He managed to avoid death and come off to a stunning victory. "You have done well Omar." Jackal said. Omar was happy. Thoughts flashed of his fallen companions, but they died for good cause.

Omar became a low ranked general in this newly formed cell of the GLA. Jackal had promoted him. He was not just a worker any more. Now he was a commander. Little did he know of the things that would come to pass…


	2. America

Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour

Invasion Fanfic

Chapter 2

America

U.S Army Brigadier General and WestPoint graduate William Jones viewed the large view screen at the control room in the C.I.A military compound somewhere in the Mojave Desert in Arizona. Clearly this could not be true. There was a group of Middle Eastern Men that had raided a biological science lab in a secret location near Los Angeles, CA. They managed to steal a new and lethal anthrax agent and left without warning. This clearly stated that the GLA still had fight in them. They also managed to destroy the American name in Europe, by infiltrating all of the U.S bases there. Of course due to their close Chinese allies, they region was secured and the Americans were able to reconstruct. But the process will still take much longer and will consume lots of Federal time and budget. Jones had been viewing Drone feeds from his offices of these events since they happened. He believed that the U.S army needed a bit of reform. They needed better awareness, and more intelligent generals to combat the GLA threat. All was going ok until reports came out that the GLA attacked a Chinese stronghold right within its borders. China was decimated after the last war and didn't have much strength to fight another one. This clearly showed that the GLA had found even more new leadership and were ready to strike again. Jones was trying to improve U.S tactics to involve better anti stealth tactics.

Eventually, a man named Mike Andrews entered the room. He was a C.I.A intelligence officer. One of the best in his field. He was always on top in the war against the GLA, and he helping in the downfall of Dr. Thrax. He was a respected member of the chain of command, and was very good at what He did. "Hey Mike" Jones greeted. "Howdy" Mike replied. Both men were very good friends and had known each other since they both started off in their careers. "Coffee?" William asked his friend. "Sure, thanks" Andrews replied. Both men sat down on a nice glass table with some geraniums on it. A secretary came by and handed them both coffee. "We have lots to discuss" Mike said. "Ok go ahead" Jones replied.

"There are many reports of GLA aggression abound in China as you well know General' Mike continued. "Yes and they are calling for aid I know Mike" Jones replied. "Then why aren't you dispatching a battalion or two?" Andrews questioned. "I feel that we must be better prepared. I can't have the same mistakes happen again." Jones answered. 'You are crazy. At any minute, Beijing could be sieged and China could be destroyed! The GLA just don't give up' Mike replied. Jones sighed "How much men can we send Mike?" he asked. 'I have already put together a force of 1000 men, 500 armor units, and a full squad of air all ready for battle by tomorrow.' Mike added. Jones laughed. "That's always like you Mike. Always on top of things" he said. He continued "Ill travel with them. Ill see to it that these fanatics are put down once and for all" Jones said.

Three days later, on a military cargo plane over Turkey, Major Matthew Hawthorne sat in the drop bay with his platoon. Hawthorne served as an Army ranger for 15 years and counting. His platoon performed many sky drops into hostile territory. He was just called in to join an attack force to support the Chinese against the new GLA leadership. In his mind he was thrilled about this new mission, but in truth he wanted to be home with his family in St. Louis.

The plane was currently over Istanbul, Turkey. This area was a GLA controlled hellhole. So there was a full fledged raptor squad escorting his plane. Even he might be dropped anywhere here at moments notice. He was equipped with the newest model of the M16A2 assault rifle. He also had a case full of flash bang grenades to work with. Hawthorne was rather tired. He had been flying for 13 hours in the hot desert night since he took off from the New York national air base. The force was expected to arrive at soon but at least in another 10-20 hours, so Hawthorne had to still wait…

At the same time, at the Johnson space center in Houston, Texas, Gerard Mitchell was cleaning up his lab. All the preparations were complete. The American eagle class 2 space shuttle was ready for launch. Mitchell was excited with grueling ecstasy. He was just promoted to chief of operations here at the center. This was his truly first launch of his full command. He was relatively new to NASA, but his hard work ethics and brilliant personality made him rise to the top, and fast. The eagle was to launch the next day, and he was fully prepared for it. It was all part of a new plan by NASA for flying on Mars to intercept an extraterrestrial signal that was caught on Earth's radar. The mission had a crew of many talented individuals that would most definitely carry out this task. For now Mitchell was happy. Other life! Mitchell couldn't grasp it enough. Also a domestic achievement of science would fill the headlines rather than the pitiful war that rages on in the East vs. a thriving political terrorist group. Mitchell began to pack up to leave. "By this time tomorrow, the launch will commence" Mitchell thought to himself.

Grand Sheikh General Ramesh Jackal and junior general Omar Abdullah were sitting with much strife in the tactical room of a secret mountain base command center hidden in the mountains of Turkmenistan. "We must plan our next move" Jackal said. "The Chinese know of our new aggression, and are rushing to their own defense." Omar replied. "Has the base near shenyang packed up and left?" Jackal asked. "Yes, and they are transferring to a new location somewhere in the canton province." Omar replied.

Omar rubbed his brow. Memories of his last operation had flooded in his mind. The feeling of adrenaline that he had and the fact that he practically avoided death. Now he became a commander. He wasn't just a simple worker anymore. He felt sorry for all of the other workers still working very hard every single day when he saw them during his strolls throughout his base.

Jackal interrupted his thoughts "the fact remains that we must strike. I also fear that Americans may come into play. Out scouts in Turkey have spotted a large mass of American scoundrels heading this way". Omar thought for a second. "How much did they send? And what did the send?" he asked. "We saw cargo planes probably filled with infantry, and many tanks. The have also sent much hi-tech aircraft against us" Jackal answered. "Let us set up an ambush then. We have defeated the Americans before, we can again" Omar said. "No we cannot, they don't know our locations and it will stay that way" Jackal replied. "If the American units reach Beijing then our enemy will be much harder to handle" Omar replied. Ok then let's set up and Ambush. Let's do it during the day at Iran. Our scouts project that they will be flying over the mountains near Mashhad in three hours. We can call our base in Tehran and ask them to move to an ideal ambush position in Mashhad." Jackal said. "Ill take command of their forces" Omar said. "Ok, go to the arms dealer and arrange for a civilian car. We will get all the customs papers and such so you can enter Iran. Keep in mind; this is a different cell, so watch yourself" Jackal said. Omar got up and left the center.

At the grand dragon central base in Beijing, China, AAA General Lu Ming settled down to a moon cake with his dear friend General Tsing Shi Tao. Ming had just been through a though time, and barely escaped death. He lost a base to a surprise GLA force the day before. China already began to mass arms and defend all major cities. "Will the Americans come?" Ming asked. "They will arrive soon I know" Tao replied. "China doesn't fall easily. We will not lose this war." Ming said. Tao chuckled. "Every city in the People's Republic of China is completely safe. We are not being invaded; we are just on a high terror alert that's all. We don't really need the Americans" Tao said. "I hope that you are right." Ming said. "We are not even safe now at the moment I think".

Brigadier General William Jones sat in his comfortable couch in his mini air force one transport plane. There was a full service staff ready to give anything he wanted. There were first class cooks ready to serve the worlds best cooking. He had a bar full of cocktails and other drinks. Also he had a comfortable tempur-pedic mattress to sleep on.

Amid all the luxuries, Jones still could not rest and enjoy himself. Even though he was completely safe because of his plane's point defense laser system, he knew that his unit was going to be ambushed. "That is how the GLA roll" Jones thought to himself. At any moment, he could have to begin coordinating a defense or attack plan, or something else. Luckily he formed his air mobility in a formation that was battle ready and could deploy at the first sign of a rocket. He used stealth bombers to scout ahead every position. And the infantry platoons were on orders to land and deploy at any given time. Jones rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long night" he thought.

Omar arrived at a newly built base in the Mashhad region in Northeastern Iran. He came in an average Honda Civic 1996 with no escort. Luckily the Iranian customs weren't too tough, so he got into the country quickly. He parked at an abandoned petrol station at the foot of the mountains and began to walk. It was 60 degrees Celsius and the searing heat was almost unbearable. He had to walk because of the GLA's stealth code. He couldn't risk the car being caught. This Ambush had to work. This could push the Americans out of the conflict for a while. "Why haven't they learned from the last time we beat them?" Omar thought. He glanced at the blisters on his feet as he climbed up the mountain. His shoes were already screwed up and so he had to remove them.

Omar eventually reached the production wing of the base on the mountain. This cell was great at base crafting; they could have a fully operational, fully stealthed base in 15 hours. This base was well built, with every building under a mountain cove, completely shaded from the sun. It was a great position to plan for this attack. Omar strided over to the barracks, where a group of rebels were training. "Who is in command here?' Omar questioned loudly. "Who are you?" one of the rebels asked. "I am Omar Abdullah, from GLA central command, I come from the Cobra Cell base in Turkmenistan" Omar answered. "He will be in the command center" the rebel finally answered. Omar spotted the command center at a mountain cave in the corner of the zone. It was placed gallantly right under a cave.

As Omar entered, he was stopped by two guarding rebels. "What do you want" one asked. "I must speak to the commander" Omar replied. The rebel gave way and allowed Omar to pass. This command center was build just like any other standard one so Omar knew where to find the general. As he entered the tactical room, Omar was met by a young man that looked to be in his early twenties. He was patiently seated at the head of the tactics boardroom table. Omar immediately recognized him as Karim al-hazali, the secretary of war for Iran. He was a loved politician by all of his people, but Omar didn't know that he had ties to the GLA, let alone a commander position. That is probably why this cell had so much arms stocks and good equipment. Karim probably got it all from the Iranian army. "Hello my friend, what brings you?" Karim greeted. "I come from central command, and I am here to oversee this operation against the coming Americans." Omar answered. "Well it is good to have you, but you aren't needed" Karim replied. "We are all ready and have everything we need" he continued. "So what do you have?" Omar asked. Karim pulled out a tactical map of the mountain area. "Here is our base" he said as he pointed to a cluster of buildings hidden in the mountains. "We have several quad cannons hidden in a makeshift underground well. They can pop out and attack at any time and this is located here" he said as he pointed to a small hole in the desert plains right next to the mountains. We have numerous rebels and RPG troopers hidden in stealth nets all over the plains" Karim said. "Also there is a full battalion of Marauder tanks hidden around the mountains and we have 5 fully loaded battle busses parked at the arms dealer" he continued. "Do you have any management plans?" Omar asked. "Yes, I have a full battle plan worked out." Karim said as he pulled out a paper with lots of scribbles in it. Omar proceeded to read and they both began discussing strategies.

Jones got a call on his protected air phone. "This is SB-021 reporting, we have sighted a caravan of Arms heading toward the mountains. This could potentially be a resupplying effort for a base" came from the call. "Oh shit, I think that there is a base in the mountains." Jones replied. Jones thought for a few minutes. There was no ever recorded radar found GLA bases in this Eastern Iran. He bombed the bases in Tehran but they seemed to be empty. "This could be a chance for an ambush" Jones thought. Jones compromised in his mind. He sat up and walked over to his captain's quarter. "Order all the men to land. We are going to set up a forward operations base.' Jones yelled. Eventually, the order had been heard and the Americans began to land.

Major Matthew Hawthorne just got the order from his officer. His platoon was to land. He observed as all of his fellow rangers stretched themselves for the landing. "Ready?" on of the other men asked. "Hell yes" Hawthorne replied. The plane began to slow and then eventually began to land.

As the plane landed, Hawthorne and the rest of the men got out. Chinooks were dropping in dozers and other units. The dozers went ahead to build a command center, an airfield, a barracks, a war factory etc. U.S dozers were a wonder to watch. The worked so fast and their buildings were the best in quality. Hawthorne had to sleep on sandbags like the rest of the men. It was uncomfortable, but soon enough the base was fully completed. All of the rangers and Missile defenders had to start performing drills and other activities.

The searing heat of the desert was very tough to bear. This eventually became exactly like the life at his base in New York.

General William Jones sat in the strategy center of his new base. He just launched spy drones to watch all of the mountain areas. He was planning on taking a full fledge offensive against the GLA on this one. He set his army up is a standard U.S formation. He had all of the Crusader and Paladin tanks in the front, backed up by a full group of Comanches. All of the infantry were placed inside Humvees for protection and placed at the flanks. This was going to be a full frontal assault. Jones ordered a small group of Avengers to help against GLA rockets. Jones had a full squadron of King Raptors at his disposal. He was ready for a large battle against the GLA. He set a Search and destroy battle plan for extra range against the GLA. The man only awaited his order to move…

Karim Al-Hazali and Omar Abdullah were seated in some garden chairs on a viewpoint on top of a mountain. They could see for miles on the horizon of the Iranian desert. It was an endless ocean of golden sand. The sun beat down on the whole setting and created a large heat wave. It was to be a place for blood. American blood. Omar held his glass of vodka tightly in his hand. He didn't have much of a say in this man's agenda. Karim was a large political monster who liked being on top. Always. Karim wanted full command. Omar could only watch a victory or a defeat.

The Americans were late. The Americans should have come earlier. "What was taking them?" Omar thought.

Omar couldn't sit by and watch Karim do it by himself. There were many flaws in his plan. In secret, Omar dispatched a few a Combat Cycles out into the desert to find the Americans and find their force. He needed to see what was going to happen.

Mahmood Kashani Gharavi revved up him motor cycle. He and his team of 5 cyclists were in a secret cove in a mountain, away from the GLA base. They were going to scout the Americans. Under Junior General Omar Abdullah's orders. Gharavi didn't like Karim very much so he liked for a chance to defy him. This was also to help his comrades back at the base.

Pretty soon, all the motorcycles were off. They could be seen, but had quiet engines. They were equipped with a light machine gun etched onto the front sides of their bikes. They were traveling at 150 mph. Even though it was really hot, the wind that was brushing past their faces due to the immense speed was chilling them. Eventually, silhouettes of what looked like buildings appeared on the horizon. "These aren't ordinary buildings" Mahmood said. "It looks…like a base" one of other bikers commented. They slowed down a little. Mahmood pulled out his binoculars and viewed through them. "Your right! It's an American base! What are they doing?" he commented. Just then, 4 rockvees came out of nowhere and assaulted the bikes. "Oh shit guys! Let's get out of here!" Mahmood said. Instantly one of the bikes was shot down sending its driver spiraling into the air. The bikers all turned and began zooming toward the mountains. They traveled somewhat far with the rockvees close on their tail. Mahmood tried to turn and fire his machine gun but it couldn't penetrate the rockvees armor. 'Shit, we have to get back!" he yelled. Eventually, the other bikers were blown off of their bikes. "Oh shit…" Mahmood said to himself. He turned up his gear one more notch and began speeding faster. Eventually, the humvees gave up chase and turned around. Mahmood sighed. He had an extensive report to give to the people back at the base.

General William Jones was bewildered at the report. "Scouts!" he yelled. "They now know our plan! We must strike at once!" he continued. Jones gave out the order to advance. Eventually, the whole U.S regiment started its slow but thunderous march toward the mountains.

Omar viewed the horizon. He saw silhouettes of tanks and helicopters. This would be a battle to remember. Karim was just sitting in the palace drinking tea. He was certain that the battle will not go ill because of his preparations. Omar would be able to view the entire conflict from his vantage point. Every GLA unit was radioed that the USA was coming. Soon enough, they passed the area where the quad cannons were hidden. The Marauders were lined up behind a fake rock wall, which was actually made of plaster. Rocket buggies were hidden in the caves where they could fire from. Everything was about to begin…

Matt Hawthorne was inside a humvee with 4 other rangers. He expected some thick action. He wanted to fight. He peered through the window to see the tank battalion. They were rolling steadily forward. Eventually they reached the first mountain. There was a rock wall that blocked them. The paladins were given the order to fire. They gave a volley of molten shells toward this wall that impeded the armies' progress. Though, the instant the wall broke down, a full battalion of Marauders faced them!

The scorpions fired a volley of fire which broke the first line of American tanks the second line immediately replaced them and returned fire.

Hawthorne's humvee drove off to the side. They were given an order to flank. Out of nowhere, many quad cannons popped out and commenced firing at the group of Comanches that were behind the tanks. Many Comanches fell to the ground. The Comanches immediately stealthed and flew to a different position. Rockvees immediately drove to support and destroy the quads.

The tanks kept hammering at each other. The marauders kept moving forward to scavenge material from destroyed tanks. Hawthorne's humvee kept driving when many rebels and RPG troopers sprang up from the ground.

Rockets fired at the tanks and the minidrones that were accompanying them. Toxin rebels were destroying humvees. Eventually ambulances arrived to negate the toxins, and pathfinders came to fight the infantry. Hawthorne threw a flash bang grenade outside the window of his humvee and killed a group of RPG troopers.

Soon, a group of hellfire drones spawned from all of the vehicles chassis and sent a hoard of fire toward the GLA line. Many units were destroyed, and the USA regained an upper hand.

Omar watched on. The GLA was doing great initially but now they were losing slightly. The Humvees rolled back to a position in the back and began to harass the GLA quad cannons from there. The quad simply could not hold and keep up with the humvees and were eventually destroyed. By then, the Comanches appeared and started hammering the GLA units. Omar could see a defeat. He ordered the rocket buggies from the caves to open fire at the American tanks. By then the American tank line was almost obliterated. Avengers rushed in to block some of the rockets but came in late. They at least helped the Comanches and humvees survive. A tomahawk missile launcher moved in and fired a tomahawk missile right into the rocket buggy line. 10 rocket buggies exploded in the impact. The marauder tanks could not catch up to the humvees or fire at the Comanches. The GLA's last hope was the battle busses that were speeding toward the humvees. They destroyed most of the vees in a quick swoop. By then the Comanches appeared and destroyed all of the busses. By then, the GLA had lost. Immediately the remaining survivors covered up the base and hid. Omar watched in disarray of what was happening. He immediately fled to the abandoned petrol station and got into his car. On his way down, he took a GPS scrambler device and took a rebel with him. Omar glanced at the battlefield. There was scorch marks everywhere. There was scattered debris from all vehicles lying around. Flames eroded the land. Omar wondered whether the Americans would find Karim and the base. "Damn it Karim" Omar thought as he sped away.

Brigadier general William Jones wasn't too pleased with his results. He commanded the whole battle but those GLA pests were too pesky. "At least I won" he thought. All that was left was a few humvees and a small group of Comanches. He began to rebuild his army. He had to recover from the battle and build more units for the continued march to Beijing.

Iran secretary of war Karim Al-Hazali stood up from his chair. He just received news of what had happened. "What?" he asked disapprovingly. "We lost the battle; the U.S helicopters are scouring the mountains for our hidden base." A rebel told him. Karim walked outside. He saw that all of the buildings were camouflaged. He smiled and returned to his room in the palace and pulled out a cigarette. "They won't find us" he said. Right after that, the whole base went up in flames as 5 particle cannons hit…

In the Chinese premier office in Beijing, Secretary Lin Zhong was sipping on some green tea, watching the news. The Americans just fought a battle with the GLA en route to China. "They were on their way" Zhong thought. "The U.N is still strong" she thought.

China was massing up arms and was building up a very strong army. Also Tsing Shi Tao was massing up nuclear weapons, under the global nose. China was growing…

Gerard Mitchell was watching the shuttle take off. It was one of the most spectacular things he had ever seen. The light was so bright and the sounds were so loud. He had succeeded, and he would reap the rewards of it. It was up to the crew and the rest of mission control now. Little did he know of what would come to pass…


End file.
